wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Poison (OC)
"Why aren't you dancing?! The night is still young!" ◆ⓟⓞⓘⓢⓞⓝ◆ canon | ♀ | seawing-rainwing | artist Please do NOT use Poison without permission, as she belongs to NyxyPixie, and neither of them would appreciate it if you use her. hi please don't use any of the coding too thanks this is still a wip ' go row the boat to safer grounds ''"Hey! I may be small, but I'm still cute! At least, I THINK so." ⓐⓟⓟⓔⓐⓡⓐⓝⓒⓔ Poison's body is mainly a blue colour, resembling a sapphire, yet a few shades lighter. Her 'mask', horns and ridges are a darker blue. Her phosphores are a rich orange, sometimes changing colour according to her stronger emotions. The small hybrid's build is kind of petite, and looks more like a 3-4 year-old, rather than a 5-year-old. Her wings are narrow, which are kind of okay for gliding down trees and moving through currents. Her tail is thick and long. Poison has teal-blue eyes. They used to change colours when she was much-much smaller, but the ability has reduced with time. She does not have camouflaging powers nor the ability to change her scales. Most of her membranes are an orange-yellowy color. They sometimes flash with color, dependant on mood changes. That is somewhat a rare occurance. but don't you know we're stronger now "Touch me and I'll bite you! Hah! Just kidding!" ⓟⓔⓡⓢⓞⓝⓐⓛⓘⓣⓨ Poison is very merciful and kind towards others. She's cheerful and optimistic, always ready to take a bullet for any of her friends. If you're kind to the dragonet once, she'll attach herself to your leg and not let go until either you or she is dead. She's somewhat sarcastic and sassy at times, when in dire situations, etc. Poison's emotional - she got it from her father. She expresses her excitement and happiness openly, and isn't afraid to do so. If betrayed, she will act overdramatic or start crying. There's no line in between. Though, she's also quite naive. If you tell her a lie, she will most likely believe it and not give you trouble about it. She believes that there's good in everyone, and will get in trouble for it sometimes, resulting in trusting the wrong people and getting hurt. She's kiiiind of cowardly and paranoid at times, but c'mon, she's been through some stuff. my heart still beats and my skin still feels "I've got enough problems! Leave me alone!" ⓐⓑⓘⓛⓘⓣⓘⓔⓢ - she is fluent in Aquatic, she can speak it and understand it. though she sometimes creates nonsense sentences - can breathe underwater and swim well - can glide through trees and swing from them - has a small talent for drawing, it's her hobby - can imitate bird calls (toucan, parrot, macaw) - her 'acid' is actually useless, but boasts with it my lungs still breathe my mind still fears "I understand that you're stressed, Sail, but get this: my dad is dying." ⓦⓔⓐⓚⓝⓔⓢⓢⓔⓢ - her bones are fragile, due to her hybrid blood - is slow with social cues - she's naive as heck - doesn't have any natural weapons (besides claws), she doesn't have any venom nor a really thick tail but we're running out of time (time! aaah~) for the echos in my mind cry "Hi! I'm Poison!" ⓡⓔⓛⓐⓣⓘⓞⓝⓢⓗⓘⓟⓢ '''Flow - loved her. Flow was her mother, after all, until she left. Toucan - Was the only one who ever had too much faith in her. She loved him so much. Misses him dearly. Misses the times they had the father-daughter moments. Happy that he won't suffer anymore. Azure - She really loved her! Azure was the older, more perfect sister. They had their adventures, until Azu died. She misses her. Panther - Old friend. Wants to avoid him, but misses him. 'Terracotta '- As if a second big sister to her. Loves the MudWing!! 'Hosanna '- Her new mother. She's very, VERY happy with her! 'Sailine '- !! Sailine's perfect in Poison's eyes!! Loves her. Hopes to be together with her, but she's her 'sister' now. Poison doesn't know how to feel about that. 'SkullBasher '- Poison once had a small crush on her, but is her amazing friend! 'Cocoa - '''HECK!! YES!!! ANIMUS POWERS!! '''Penny '- The new sister of hers looks really strange, but she really wants to become friends with her! lyrics "You don't need to know this! Haha!" ⓗⓘⓢⓣⓞⓡⓨ text there's blood on your lies disguise open wide "More about me? Yay!" ⓣⓡⓘⓥⓘⓐ *was inspired by Nyx's first WoF OC — Ocean! *she's one of Nyx's first fully developed characters (ever) and is close to Nyx's heart :) there is nowhere for you to hide the hunter's moon is shining "I know that I'm pretty, but you don't have to obsess over me. Just kidding!" ⓖⓐⓛⓛⓔⓡⓨ text Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+